Marcy
Bio Name: Unknown (known as Lindsey in the novelization, known as Marcy in the film) Age: Unknown (described as younger in the novelization) Gender: Female Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Family: Unknown parents (unknown), Debutante's Sister (in the film, deceased/friend in the novelization, deceased), one son (unknown in film/deceased in novelization) with Patrick Ross (deceased), one nephew (unknown in film/deceased in novelization) Status: Deceased The Debutante is the alias of the woman that engaged in a sexual encounter with Patrick Ross on the night of a fundraiser/party. History (film) When first seen, a woman known only as the Debutante is making out with Patrick Ross in a secluded lounge when he is called away to give a speech at a fundraiser. She invites him up to her hotel suite after the speech. When the speech is done, Patrick arrives to the suite, when he sees the Debutante has been accompanied by another woman she introduces as her sister, claiming that they share everything together. Shortly afterward, Patrick is seen having sex with the Debutante while her sister watches them. As he finishes, she tells him he's a hero and moves off the bed as her sister comes over and expresses that it's her turn to have sex with Patrick. In the bathroom, the Debutante examines herself in the mirror while Patrick is having sex with her sister. Suddenly, she gasps as she clutches onto her stomach. Moments later, her stomach begins to swell as she feels movement inside it. Terrified, she screams and backs away from the counter and falls against the walls. Once her stomach has distended completely, it splits open like a flower and reveals a blood-covered infant/alien hybrid emerging from her, revealing she had been impregnated by Patrick. Once she has given birth to her and Patrick's offspring, she dies from the accelerated pregnancy and birth, survived by said offspring. 스피시즈_2.avi_001328368.jpg|Debutante/Lindsey examines herself| Debutante 3.png|Debutante/Lindsey begins to notice that something is wrong Examination.gif|Debutante/Lindsey physically examines her breast/belly as the alien/hybrids gestation begins to accelerate. Debutante2.png|Debutante/Lindsey clutches her belly in pain Species.2.1998.XviD.AC3.CD1-WAF-vert.jpg|Debutante begun to feel the pain of pregnancy. debutante 5.png|Debutante/Lindsey supports herself on the bathroom sink and rubs her belly, breathing heavily as the alien/hybrid's growth accelerates. Debutante_belly_-01.png|Her belly starts to swell with her and Patrick's hybrid child. 스피시즈_2.avi_001365197.jpg|Debutante/Lindsey screams at her sudden pregnancy Debutante_belly_-02.png|Belly gets more pronounced. Debutante_belly_-03.png|It won't stop until it's born. 0image.png|Debutante backs away from the mirror in horror. Image.png|Notice the continued swelling of her belly from above. 2image.png|Unable to vacate the bathroom, she falls against the wall. 4image.png|Falling to the floor, the birth is inevitable. Ibmage.png|She screams... Cimage.png|And screams... Fimage.png|And feels she's going to burst open. Belly_bursting.png|Belly bursting. Newborn_.png|And out comes hybrid baby! File:Species_2,_Birth_of_the_Debutante's_hybrid_child.jpg|Debutante/Lindsey's cause of death being her and Patrick's son bursting out of her womb, a fate that will befall all women that bed Patrick Species 2 (Debutante gives birth).gif|Belly bursting 11.gif|Patrick and Debutante kissing 12.gif|"Lincoln suite, upstairs. Hurry." 13.gif|"Come on in." 14.gif|"My sister decided to join us." 15.gif|"We share everything. Together." 16.gif|Patrick closed a door behind him. It's time to have a sex. 111000.gif|Patrick and Debutante having sex on the bed while Debutante' sister mastubating. 18.gif|"Ah, you are a hero." Patrick came inside Debutante's vagina. Inside Debutante's vagina or womb, Patrick's sperm was beginning the journey that would kill her. 19.gif|"Oh, god." 20.gif|"Ha!" Debutante satisfied with the lovemaking. 21.gif|"It's my turn." / "Ummm..." Debutante's sister said and Debutante moaned. 20220022.gif|"Aha~" Debutante smiled and moved to the bathroom. Debutante01.gif|Debutante examines herself in bathroom. Anigif.gif|Debutante realized that something is wrong with her body. Her egg and Patrick's sperm already inseminated. Debutante03.gif|"Ah! Oh!" Debutante clutched in pain. 33003333.gif|"Ahh! Ohh!" Insemination is finished and baby is developing. Debutante04.gif|"Ohh... Ahh... Ah... Ahhhhh!!!!" Debutante screams in pain and fear. anigifaa.gif|"Ahhhh!!!!" anigif1000.gif|"My god! Ohh!! Ahh!!" Debutante backs away from the mirror. Unable to vacate the bathroom. anigif2.gif|"Ohhh!! Hooo!!" She falls against the wall. anigif3.gif|"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" She screams. anigif4.gif|"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" She screams and looks down her belly in fear. anigif5.gif|"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" Her baby is goind to out. anigif6.gif|"Ahhhhh!!!!!" Finally, Belly bursted open. anigif7.gif|"Ahhhh!!!! Ahhhhh!!! Ahhhhh!!!!" Debutante screams while her baby crys. History (novelization) Unlike the film interpretation, the Debutante is a younger, blond-haired woman named Lindsey. She encounters Patrick Ross at the fundraiser and comes onto him, just as he is about to go give a speech. She then invites him to her hotel suite like in the film, and is there to introduce him to a dark-haired woman she says is her sister. Shortly afterward, she has just finished having sex with Patrick and moves off the bed to go to the bathroom and allow her sister to have sex with Patrick. In the bathroom, it's revealed that her sister isn't really her sister but her best friend from college, and that they would every now and then go after unreachable men using their charms, often on a dare. As she hears her friend enjoying herself with Patrick, she makes a move toward the bathroom door, intending to join them in a threesome, but begins to feel nauseated and like she's going to throw up. She then sees that her belly has distended and backs against the wall, sliding to the floor. Screaming upon the splitting of her stomach and the sight of the alien infant, she passes away five seconds later. Relationships Debutante's Sister/Lucy/Claudia According to the novelization of the film, she wasn't Lindsey/Marcy's sister, but her best friend from college. They had often dared each other to go after men during their time in college, succeeding in seducing most. Patrick Ross It's unknown how they met in the film version, but in the novelization, she came on to him prior to him giving his speech at the fundraiser and then invites him up to her hotel suite. There, she introduces him to her "sister" and they engage in sexual intercourse. Once they're done, she declares him a hero and allows her "sister" to have sex with him while she goes to the bathroom. In there, we discover that the both of them were just looking to sleep with him like they had done with other men. Her son She doesn't really have a relationship with her and Patrick's son. After being impregnated by Patrick, she immediately gives birth and dies shortly after. Trivia * In both the movie and novelization, the Debutante/Lindsey is unique for being the first human woman to bear hybrid offspring. * Excluding the Species comic series Human Race, the Debutante/Lindsey shows what befalls any human woman impregnated by a male of the alien species: A feeling of nausea, some stomach pain, sweating, rapid distension of the stomach as the unborn hybrid fetus develops quickly, belly bursting, and eventually death. * In the novelization, her name is Lindsey. * In the "Cast and Crew" of Internet Movie Database's section on Species 2'', this Debutante's name is listed as Marcy. In "''Species 2", if you listen to the things the second debutante screams after Patrick begins transforming while having sex with her, one of them is, "Marcy, get him off me!" This is also true for subtitles. * In the novelization, the Debutante's Sister/Claudia is her best friend. * Here is the video of the scene in which the Debutante is impregnated with hybrid offspring: * In the televised version of the film, the bathroom scene is edited to feature the Debutante holding her stomach and screaming as the scene cuts to Eve in her room being monitored. Category:Female Category:Species 2 characters Category:Humans Category:Mother Category:Deceased